High level alchemy
High level alchemy (HLA) is a higher branch of alchemy in Dream of Mirror Online. You can craft weapons and armors, or consumable items. Materials created using normal alchemy will help to raise your alchemy level, but using the scrolls do not. It appears that alchemy level does not matter when using HLA other than the required level for the HLA qualification and to make certain materials through normal alchemy. Qualification In order to receive the HLA qualification you must have at least 1 level 60+ job and at least level 30 alchemy. Once you have these, talk to Taoist Master Cinglu while on a 60+ job to begin the HLA quests. Taoist Master Cinglu will ask you which HLA discipline you would like to undertake: Weapon, Armor, or Tool. Note: Once you decide a discipline you are stuck with this choice. You can also only complete the quest once to receive just one discipline and it's respective title. Quest 1 *Turn in 10 Bronze Ore (Same for all 3 disciplines) Quest 2 *''Weapon:'' Turn in 10 Soft Clay and Abrasive Fluid *''Armor:'' Turn in 10 Soft Clay and Solvent Fluid *''Tool:'' Turn in 10 Soft Clay and Adhesive Fluid Quest 3 *''Weapon:'' Turn in 3 Gemstone and 3 Cedar Wood *''Armor:'' Turn in 3 Gemstone and 3 Tanned Hide *''Tool:'' Turn in 3 Dried Rice and 3 Crab Meat Quest 4 *''Weapon:'' Turn in 10 Demonic Fangs *''Armor:'' Turn in 10 Demonic Skins *''Tool:'' Turn in 10 Demonic Breaths Rewards Preparations Recipes In order to create an item, you have to learn its recipe. Unlike normal alchemy, however, only the crafted materials have recipes that can be learned. Each discipline has 2 recipes it receives from the HLA quest. There are another 4 recipes (2 blades and 2 plates) that can be purchased. These recipes can only be bought by the respective discipline (plates bought by armor alchemists, blades bought by weapon alchemists). All of these recipes are non-tradable. If you need a material made that is not available to your discipline, then you will need to find another alchemist with the right discipline to craft it, or buy the material from NPC Mai Marshall (Bigbeam City, X:106 Y:198). Every recipe that is learned is memorized by your character: a list can be found under "Alchemy" in your Everyday skills window ( + ). All the HLA recipes will appear under the Tools section in the alchemy window. Scrolls HLA scrolls are used to make HLA items and are 1-time use. They are similar to recipes except that they are never learned and after the item is created the scroll is destroyed. All HLA scrolls are tradable. HLA weapon scrolls can be obtained from the instance quests King Bonefish and Wizard Wisewood for Tier I (Master) and Mirror Sprite for Tier III (Ultimate). HLA armor scrolls can be bought from NPCs with Spirit Pearls. Member Zhu Liangjia in Bigbeam City sells the Glove and Shoe scrolls for 25 Spirit Pearls each and the Helmet scrolls for 50 Spirit Pearls each. Member Zhu Jingjia in Academy of Mirrors sells the Pant scroll for 50 Spirit Pearls each and the Chest scroll for 100 Spirit Pearls each. HLA tool scrolls can be bought from NPCs with Spirit Pearls, through the 3 instance quests, or a combination of both. All of the tool scrolls available from the instances can also be bought at Member Zhu Jingdao in Academy of Mirrors. All other tool scrolls are bought from Member Zhu Liangdao in Bigbeam City. Materials Materials for HLA are obtained through several means. There are six types of materials: NPC materials, Ores, crafted materials, crafted weapons, harvested materials and dropped materials. NPC materials are bought from Mai Liangcai in Bigbeam City. All of these materials are 1,000g each. On Aeria, there is a NPC in Bigbeam City called Shady Dealer that sells HP and MP Boosters for 5,000g each that are used to make Pill of Strength, Pill of Iron Wall, and Pill of Magic Power. Ores are obtained by trading in level 30+ armor or weapons with full durability to Refining Master Liang Bailian. Crafted materials are created using the recipes obtained during the HLA qualification and bought from NPCs with Spirit Pearls. All of these recipes use the NPC materials and Ores to make. Crafted weapons: The Tier III HLA weapon scrolls require the Tier I HLA weapon of the same type to be used as a material. Note:' Equipping an HLA weapon makes it untradable. If you are not a HLA weapon alchemist and equip the Tier I weapon, you would need to make another Tier I weapon of that type so that you can trade it to the weapon alchemist to make the Tier III weapon. Harvested materials are obtained through collection. You may obtain high-quality materials from either Dice Chests, bosses or tier 2 quests. Dropped materials for HLA include Demonic Fang, Demonic Skin, and Demonic Breath. Demonic Fang is used for HLA weapons. Demonic Skin is used for HLA armor. Demonic Breath currently has no use other than for completing the Tool HLA qualification. These materials are dropped from 60+ monsters in Bigbeam, Academy of Mirrors, and Giantwood Manor. They are also dropped and rewarded in the instance quests King Bonefish, Wizard Wisewood, Mirror Sprite. Alchemy process Crafted materials #Press + to open your Skill Interface. #Click on the "Everyday Skills" tab, then click on the "Alchemy" icon. #Click on the "Tool Type" tab then click the item you want to create. #You must meet the alchemy level requirement and have all materials in your inventory. You can make multiples quantities of the same item. Click on "Start alchemy". #*When you succeed, you will gain some experience for your alchemy skill. Note: HLA crafted materials supposedly cannot fail. #*If you have no inventory space left, nothing happens and you don't lose any materials. Making the HLA item #Double-click the scroll. #Drag all items into the new pop up window. #*If you drag stacks of an item larger than is needed, it only uses up what is needed. #*''Weapons/Armor:'' You '''''cannot use high-quality materials. #*''Tools:'' You can use high-quality materials. #:This is believed to be because the window only allows a couple high-quality materials to be used and it can't use a combination of both high-quality materials and normal materials. Tools, on the other hand, only use 1 collection materials. #Click "Confirm". #*''Weapons/Armors:'' A green stat bonus may be added at creation. #*''Tool:'' There is a very small chance (~2-5%) that the alchemy might "super" succeed and create 2 pills instead of 1. Category:Basics